The present invention relates generally to broadheads for an archery arrow and more specifically to the design and method of manufacture of a monolithic broadhead.
Conventionally archery broadheads are fabricated from multiple components which are secured together with an adhesive or other fastening means. A typical "cut on impact" broadhead includes a ferrule and a blade having a constant thickness which is secured to the ferrule. Broadheads of this type have the disadvantage of being relatively costly to manufacture and the blade may separate from the ferrule during usage. Accordingly, there is a need to provide an improved broadhead and method of manufacture which overcomes these disadvantages.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a monolithic broadhead.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a monolithic broadhead incorporating different metals for different components of the broadhead.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a manufacturing method for a broadhead using a powdered metallurgical process which improves tolerancing and control over the shape of the broadhead.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a manufacturing method for a broadhead having a tapered blade using a powdered red metallurgical process.
In accordance with the present invention, a monolithic broadhead is provided including a ferrule, a blade or body and a tip. The blade may be provided with a tapered cross-section or other non-constant thickness. The ferrule is formed with a threaded portion for attaching the broadhead to an arrow shaft in a conventional manner. The use of powdered metallurgy and subsequent sintering process enables the blade to be formed of a metal having a high hardness so as to maintain the edge sharpness and the ferrule portion to be formed of a high strength material so as to maintain the durability of the broadhead.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description when viewed in accordance with the accompanying drawing and appended claims.